Truth Will Set You Free
by Lady Destiny
Summary: John's been harboring deep feelings for Rogue, now he wants to act on it [RYRO] B4 x2
1. By your side

****

Truth Will Set You Free

Author's Note: I heard this song and I thought… its perfect for a Ryro. Just perfect. 

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own X-Men the Movie. Though I wish I owned John and Logan… and Scott… they're sooooo hot. Oh Bobby too…

===============================================

John laid in bed, flicking the lid of his zippo open and closing it again, making a soft clicking sound that echoed in the large room. The girl in his arms stirred somewhat, making herself more comfortable, using his chest as her pillow, and covering it with her long auburn hair. 

****

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

John could hear the song playing next door. He knew that most of the kids in the mansion liked oldies, he had to admit most of the songs they played struck a chord with him. Waking memories he'd rather not recall… but this particular song was perfect…

Looking down at the girl again, he began to softly sing along. 

****

I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

He closed his eyes, knowing it would never be. Their moments together were special… but John knew that come daylight, Marie would be Bobby's girlfriend… not his. 

****

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  


John sat up slowly, making sure Marie wouldn't wake. They had been sleeping in the same bed for the past few months. It had started no so long ago. Marie had a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. John didn't know how he knew… he just woke up, feeling as if he should be somewhere… with Marie. 

After then, he had always been with her. Marie never knew… of course. He would sneak in and out before she woke up…just like he was now.

****

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

John kept singing as he walked towards his own room. He closed the door behind him and sighed sadly. The lyrics were dead on… 

How many times did he sneak into Marie's room, dreaming to be with her forever? How many times during the day did he find himself whispering her name in the hallways? How much more could he last watching her in another man's arms?

****

I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

John whispered the lyrics, tears streaming down his eyes. Bobby was still asleep. The lucky stiff… John knew that Marie had noticed him first… Bobby just had to ruin his masterpiece.

****

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Is there? John wondered. He knew the answer… but did he want to severe his friendship with Bobby for Marie?

****

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side  


John paused. Did Marie love him? That was the million-dollar question. Bobby wasn't crazy and spontaneous. He was… predictable… safe… John… was like fire, uncontrollable- unless you had his mutation.

…or his heart.

****

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I  


Could stay in your arms?

John sat back into his bed, took off the pillows that posed as him and laid down. He wiped his tears away and closed his eyes, dreaming of a life outside of the school- with his love by his side.

"Marie…"

=========================================================

****

Author's Note: Like it? I did….well I'm in a Ryro mood rite now… this might be a one shot… maybe not… have to see…

Here's the full lyrics of Daniel Bedingfield's "If you're not the one"

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I  
  
  



	2. The boy of ice the kiss of fire

****

Truth Will Set You Free

Author's Note: Too bad ff.net doesn't have that many Ryro fans… v_v I swear in the movie, they have SO much potential… so much… But Romy is STILL my primary favorite coupling. Ryro is a close second. And Rietro & Rogans are equal in third. 

^-^ Its just the way I am…

=================================================

John couldn't help but toss and turn. There were only 30 minutes left until _she_ would wake up. He knew her schedule by heart. Marie would wake up at exactly 7:03, how she ever managed it, he would never know… then she would take a shower, get dressed, storm into his room to wake him and Bobby up. Then they would all go to the kitchen, get breakfast and go to class.

Since they were all the same age, they had the same classes. John would never be able to fall back asleep, and he hadn't slept during his stay with Marie. He had been too engrossed in just feeling her body heat. 

__

'I am hopeless…'

As John rolled over, he looked at his roommate and knew it was just a matter of time before he wouldn't stand Bobby. John would break under the pressure. He didn't really care what other would think of him if he told Marie of his feelings- least of all his 'best friend' Robert Drake. All he cared about was Marie- Rogue…

John didn't really think of Bobby as his best friend, more like someone to hang out with. He'd never experienced love, nor did he have many friends in the past. It was hard to socialize when you were an outcast. Neither his real family nor his foster family loved him. John's motto since he ran away was "Look out for #1." A lonely life- but back then, you didn't care. As long as you were okay, everything was fine. 

Now… as he sat in his small bed, he wished he could just have one moment with Marie. 

John felt for his lighter and paled. He searched his pockets and began searching his side of the room for his only possession. 

"Pyro? What's wrong man?"

John turned to his roommate and glared at him. He outstretched his hand and frowned. " Give it, Drake."

Bobby looked at him, confused and irritated. " What are you talking about?"

" Shut up, Drake! I know you took my lighter, give it!"

============================================

Marie woke up to the sound of twittering birds. For the past month, she'd been sleeping well, having less frequent nightmares and she'd always wake up in a happy mood. She stretched and got out of bed. As she went inside the bathroom, she noticed something strange on her bed. 

It was a silver lighter. 

Marie recognized it as John's. She'd been hanging out with the Australian flame-thrower for a long time now. Her boyfriend, Bobby had introduced them. 

Of course, it wasn't necessary at the time; Marie had already known who the flame-addict was. Everyone had warned her about his attitude, the works. 

__

'What would this be doing here?' Marie wondered. 

Before she could think of anything, she heard a loud crash down the hallways and heard people screaming. Marie felt dread rise up her throat. 

__

'John'

Not knowing how she knew, she ran down the hallways towards her boyfriend's room in nothing but a white nightgown.

She pushed her way through the crowd and found Bobby in John's chokehold. 

" Bobby! John!"

Then, the two separated from each other and began to levitate in the air. The students quieted down and made way as Dr. Jean Grey walked in, dressed up as always. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Scott Summers, Jean's fiancé asked. 

" Drake here took my lighter!" John yelled loudly.

" And I keep telling Pyro here I didn't!" Bobby replied, in the same volume. 

Suddenly, Marie cleared her throat attracting everyone's attention. " Uh, John you must have dropped it in the hallway or something. I found it on the floor last night, I was going to give it back but you were already asleep."

Scott sighed and nodded. Jean put the boys down and shooed the students away. John closed his eyes, partly from cooling down and the other for being so stupid; leaving his lighter in Marie's room.

__

'Damn it, now she knows!'

Bobby massaged his neck, moving towards Marie who was asking how he was. Bobby shook his head and gave Marie a small kiss through his handkerchief. 

Soon, the only people left in the hallway was John and Marie. Sighing, John stood up from the floor and walked towards Marie. 

" I'm uh… sorry about that," he said quietly. " Can I have my lighter back?"

Marie nodded and walked towards her room. John followed her, knowing she wanted to talk to him. As they reached her room, Marie punched in the code and John followed in, sitting on her chair. 

" Here you go," Marie said, handing the zippo back to John. " I just have one question, why was it in my room?"

John shrugged. " I couldn't sleep last night… the kitchen was full, Bobby was already asleep… I thought I could come here and talk… but you were asleep too," he lied. 

Marie nodded, believing him. She had gotten close to the boy, knowing a side of him that most didn't know of. John was, deep inside, sensitive. No matter how crude or mean he was with other people, he'd been nothing but a friend to Marie. 

" Maybe that's why I woke up feeling good today," Marie teased. " You visited!"

John laughed and shrugged. " Maybe."

Standing up, Marie brushed her hair and watched John through the mirror. She memorized everything about him, his strong jaw, the spiked hair, piercing brown eyes. He was the complete opposite of her boyfriend. It made her chuckle how they could still be friends.

"Something funny about my face?" John asked, faking hurt. " I'm offended!"

Marie laughed and turned around, making her hair dance around her. " Not at all! I was just thinking about you and Bobby."

John raised his eyebrow at her. " What about me and Ice-boy?"

"I'm going to ignore that," Marie said playfully, inwardly agreeing to the nickname. " It's just that you two are so… different."

John stood up from his seat and walked up behind her. Marie looked into the mirror and saw their reflection. It felt so right to be so close to him- they looked so perfect together. 

" Of course we're different, luv. If Bobby and I were alike… I'd be shooting ice from my hands and I'd have a cold d-"

Marie put the flat side of her brush on his lips. " Do **not** finish that sentence!"

John smirked and took the brush off his lips. " Or you'll what?" he teased. When Marie tried to stop herself from smiling, he twirled around and pretended to be Bobby. " My name is Robert. I can shoot ice from my nose! And in bed I have-"

Marie laughed and tackled John on the floor, threatening to touch his face. She straddled his waist and was keeping herself balanced with her left hand. " Don't finish it, Johnny."

" Or what, Marie?" John asked, his voice nothing but a whisper. His hands were holding Marie up by the waist. He wished that they could stay in the same position forever, with Marie's hair tickling his neck. 

Marie bit her lower lip, finally realizing what they looked like. She could feel John breathing, causing her to rise and fall with it. Her body was warm where John was holding her up. " Johnny…"

John rolled over and switched their positions. Marie's hands fell limp and were on either sides of her head. A stray hair was covering her left eye, and John reached down to brush it off. He leaned down, so close that he could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo. 

" John… I think we should-"

Before Marie could finish, John covered her mouth with his. Marie felt heat spreading throughout her body, she deepened the kiss, making John smirk slightly. She wrapped her arms around John's shoulders and relished his touch. 

Her eyes widened as they parted reluctantly. She touched her lips and blinked. John rolled off of her and helped her up. 

" How-"

Suddenly, someone knocked at her door. 

" Chica! It's me! Are you okay? We're going to be late!"

Marie licked her lips and stared at John. He smiled brightly at her and winked as he went towards the door. He opened it, making Jubilee's jaw drop as he walked past.

" Was that-"

" John," Marie finished for her, still shocked from the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. _'Johnny… why did you kiss me?'_

===================================================

**Author's Note: GASP! I got reviews! Thank you! I just love Ryro pairings more than I do Robby pairings… and I love JOHN himself! I love you too! Keep reviewing!**

****


	3. The wrath of Kitty

****

Truth Will Set You Free

Author's Note: wow. Lots of reviews. Explanations will be said in this chapter. Not to mention more fluff! ^-^

=================================================

Marie stood, still in shock at what had occurred. Jubilee had been bombarding her with questions, ignoring the fact that the Southern girl was rooted to her spot, still in her nightgown.

" Hello? Rogue?"

Marie shook her head, still touching her lips. She still felt the heat of John's lips on them. Bobby had never made her feel so- alive. The rush was amazing, as if she was being devoured by fire itself. Jubilee waved her hand in front of Marie's eyes, hoping to get her attention.

"Sorry Jubes, I was-"

" What was John doing here?" Jubilee asked again, not caring if she had just cut off the girl. She went to Marie's closet and took out an outfit for the girl to wear. " And wear this, and hurry. We're going to be late."

" I was just returning his lighter," Marie replied, changing into the denim jeans and the black tank top. She put on a sheer green sweater and put on her sneakers. Looking at the mirror, she liked how she looked. The jeans had a rip on the knees, due to her encounter with Logan when they had first met. 

" Woah… he actually let you _touch_ the Holy Zippo?" Jubilee asked sarcastically. " Must be serious!"

Marie laughed and threw a pillow at her friend. " Right, sure. He's Bobby's best friend!" she replied, mostly to reassure herself. _'But then… why did he kiss me? HOW did he kiss me?'_

=============================================================

John felt exhilarated; he had just kissed Marie. It took him so long, denying his feelings, accepting them and finally just hoping… and now, he had kissed her. How, he had no idea, but- he felt like he could do most anything. 

His heart was beating so fast; he thought it would just burst from his ribcage and start running. Before he reached his room, he realized that he had just made his friendship with Bobby so much more difficult. Now that Marie would be wiser about his feelings for her, she's sure to act different. 

__

'Crap!'

Bobby opened the door and grinned at his best friend. " Did she yell at you?" he asked, smug as he crossed his arms over his chest. " If you'd just played it cool, you wouldn't have been embarrassed!"

" Shove it, Drake. I'm not in the mood," John replied, scowling. As he went inside, he found Bobby's side of the room tidy and neat; not to mention sparkling with a small layer of ice.

" Thought I'd give my powers a little test today," Bobby gloated. " I'd have waited for you and start a competition, but we can't have you burning your furniture, now can we?"

Bobby made his way towards the kitchen, leaving John to vent his anger out on his roommate's furniture. 

__

'Well… wet things make good pranks' John thought mischievously, snickering as he watched the ice melt into his mattress. He flicked the lighter off and examined his handiwork. Satisfied with the waterlogged bed and clothes, John changed into different clothing. 

Sleeping with Marie had been a challenge to do at first, wearing nothing but sweats and sweaters. Later on, John discovered that Marie's mutation wasn't quite as strong when she was asleep, in fact, he could touch her face for a few minutes without feeling drained or **being** drained. 

With that in mind, he made it a habit to wear muscle shirts and his pants. As he rummaged through his closet, he failed to see the doors open.

" Allerdyce, I want to know what you did to Rogue."

John turned around and found a scowling Kitty. He backed away from the girl, knowing what her temper could make her do. Katheryn Pryde was a girl who could phase through anything. She didn't have it under 100% control, but she could control what she could phase through. She could just as easily phase through a person, leaving both of them unscathed, or phase through a person taking their heart along with her- literally. 

" What do you mean?" he asked, wary of the girl. Another reason he feared Kitty was because of her friends. They could get a hold of any man from high status and practically degrade them until you could no longer call them 'men'. 

" St. John Allerdyce, if you don't like, tell me what you did to Rogue… you can kiss your magazines goodbye!" Kitty threatened. 

John's eyes widened. He had no idea that the girl knew of his secret stash of Playboy™ magazines. " I only went there to get m'lighter back, I swear!"

Kitty narrowed her eyes at the Australian boy and stepped closer to him. " Then why was she so shocked!? Jubes came running back to our room to get me thinking Rogue was sick or something!"

John smirked. _'I had that effect on th'sheila… sweet'_

Kitty frowned, seeing his smirk. " I repeat. What did you do to Rogue?"

John shrugged, not seeing why he should keep it a secret. After all, be **did** have a reputation of being a jerk, a playboy, and one helluva kisser. 

" I kissed her."

Kitty deflated. " You **kissed** Rogue? But… you're not dead."

John laughed, resisting the temptation to tell Kitty that he had been able to touch Rogue for the past month without having any effect on him- except one… he fell in love…

" Y-yeah… I'm not," John said. " Well, if that's all… can you leave? I kind of have to continue getting dressed."

Kitty blushed and nodded, phasing through the closed door. 

John sighed, knowing that he couldn't back out now. He wanted Marie. He was going to get her. 

========================================================

****

Author's Note: That was kind of fast and strange. But I liked it. Hope you review and for those of you whose stories I read: UPDATE! ^-^ I'll make a deal w/ y'all. You update THEN I'll update! ^-^


	4. Misty situations

****

Truth Will Set You Free

Author's Note: You know what? The reason why I think Pyro is so perfect with Rogue? The Original X-Men St. John Allerdyce was a writer who wrote successful Gothic Romances… and Evolution Rogue was a Goth… like… that CANNOT be coincidence! By the way, visit and send information. Since you RYRO fans are so… shy! And wont email me. 

…Mental Speech

"…" Normal Speech

__

'..' Thought Speech

============================================

Marie couldn't concentrate on English. In fact, she hadn't been able to concentrate on any of her subjects. The only thoughts swarming through her head was the kiss that she had somehow been able to share with St. John Allerdyce.

Word about their kiss had spread throughout the mansion like a wildfire. It was uncontrollable and would be very hard to extinguish. Marie had managed to avoid both her boyfriend and her boyfriends' best friend. She ignored their notes and attempts to talk to her. Kitty and Jubilee weren't much help; they kept asking questions that irritated her, not knowing how to answer them and wishing to know the answers as well. 

John wasn't better off. He never concentrated on schoolwork anyway, but the kiss confused him as well. How had he managed to kiss Marie without ending up sprawled on the floor? 

During the nights that he spent with her, he'd found that her mutation wasn't 'on'. She never knew, neither did the rest of the mansion. It was one secret he'd kept to himself. But Marie wasn't asleep when they kissed, so how did he manage to get away unscathed?

__

'Maybe she **can** control her powers' John wondered. But he shook his head. Marie would never keep that from Bobby. She cared for him too much. _'Maybe she doesn't…'_

Marie sighed, giving up on English. She touched her lips, still feeling the same warm feeling that John had left. Her ears burned as she recalled the feeling of John's lips on hers. It felt so right being in his arms… but Bobby-

" Rogue?"

She looked up and found Scott Summers, her teacher looking at her. 

" Yes?" she asked, acting as if nothing was out of place. 

" For this project, I know you'd normally be paired with Robert, but seeing as you two are in a relationship, I wouldn't want you to be distracted by him," he explained. " So, I'm pairing you off with Mr. Allerdyce."

Apparently, Scott wasn't only blind to his fiancée's affairs, he was blind to school gossip as well. Marie groaned inwardly, disagreeing with her teacher, albeit in her mind. 

__

'Johnny's more of a distraction **now** than Bobby ever would have been'

========================================================

John couldn't help but smirk at his luck. Not only was he paired off with Marie, this was a month-long project that would force them to be seeing a **lot** of each other. 

They were supposed to read a novel and write reports on how the male and female characters responded to the obstacles thrown at them. He'd picked out an easy book. " A Walk to Remember" He'd been forced to watch it with Jubilee once and knew it was based on a book. 

He went back to his room after classes, not seeing Marie anywhere. As he punched the code in, he found Bobby with his partner making out in the room.

" So **that's** the reason why you didn't make a fuss, eh, mate?" John taunted, making his presence known.

Bobby's partner was a new recruit from Britain. She'd been eyeing the Ice-maker since she'd landed from the jet. Bobby looked ashamed and stood up. Her codename was Misty, since she could control the temperature and freeze her surroundings, much like Bobby did. 

" Do you want me to leave, sweet?" she asked.

" Johnny, please don't tell Marie… I- I just-"

John nodded. " Y'couldn't stand not being able to touch your own sheila, am I right?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, a smirk on his face. 

Bobby nodded, deflating. Kira, Bobby's partner took it as a sign to leave. She left her jacket in the room on purpose; knowing that she was far from being unneeded. 

" You know, people are saying you can touch her, is that true?" Bobby asked, anger and jealousy clear in his voice.

John shrugged. " I don't know, mate. It depends on whether you believe in rumors or not," he replied. _'No matter how true they may be'_

Those in Mr. Summer's English class please report to my office 

" Well, I guess that means us, don't it?" John asked, walking out of the room. As he went down the stairs, he bumped into Marie, who nearly slipped. Kitty and Jubilee froze as John grabbed her arm. John sighed with relief as he held Marie close to his body before he realized that Marie wasn't wearing her usual long sleeves, in fact, she was in a bathing suit wrapped in a small towel.

" Like, how did you do that?!" Kitty asked. She tried to touch Marie, however she ended up feeling dizzy and Marie fell through the floor, along with John. 

" You should do that more often, luv," John said, smiling as they landed right into Xavier's office.

Marie couldn't speak. Xavier wasn't any better. He had been expecting his students to walk in by the door, not by the ceiling. 

" So, the rumors were true, then," Xavier mused, smiling as he saw Marie blush. " I assume you two have no idea what is going on?"

John kept silent, wishing to hold onto his secret for a little while longer. 

St. John?

John sighed and watched as Marie sat on one of the couches to wait for the rest of her classmates, though she knew that they were in a conversation- one that was centered on her. 

Rogue can touch when she's asleep John said.

Xavier nodded. I know. I wouldn't have let you continue sleeping in her room if I didn't young man

John's eyes widened. You knew?

I had a theory, and now that you proved that, I believe it will help Rogue in the long run, that is also the reason I specifically asked Scott to pair you two together Xavier explained. I had a theory that her mutation only activates when she feels threatened

That doesn't make sense, Professor… Wolverine-

Did not have a month. Her subconscious must have known of your presence and she no longer thinks of you as a threat. However… the rest of us are not as favored Xavier said with a smile.

John's mind began to race. It had been so long since he wished to have Marie and now… it seemed that fate just gave him the answer to his questions. 

Just then, the students piled in and John took a seat next to Marie, who was still in shock. 

" Am I dead?" she whispered in his ear.

John grinned and placed his arm around her, making Bobby slightly peeved. " No luv, you're very much alive."

Marie sighed. " Good, then I'm just dreaming." She stood up and began to walk away when Jubilee stopped her. 

" Where you going, chica? Professor's not even begun to explain why we're here," she said. Careful not to touch her skin, she led Marie back to the seat next to John and sat down on one of the arm rests.

" Why **are** we here, Prof?" Bobby asked, still glaring at the John who was now smiling like a fool. 

" Its come to mind that Mr. Summers' project that he had assigned to you will take far more than just a few meetings, so I've decided that you bunk with your partners for the month. No funny business, Ms. Grey and I will be checking everyday," Xavier said. " This is just for the month. That's all, you may all go back to what you were doing."

As everyone filed out, Marie gaped at Xavier. She began to wonder if she was still asleep. She pinched herself and ended up feeling the pain of her nails on her skin. 

__

'Great… not only do I have to work with a guy I just kissed… I have to sleep with him!'

==============================================================

****

Author's Note: Here's the explanation and does it seem like the writer's trying to make Marie suffer through teen humiliation and said stuff? Maybe… maybe not… but then again… this is what I want to happen to me… if I was Rogue. 


	5. Moving Time

****

Truth Will Set You Free

Author's Note: GAH! Please! Onegai! Sil Vous Plait! DO NOT KILL ME! I had planed on updating for a while…but my writer's block got the best of me… here's the next chapter to TWSYF.

Random Thought: If people all over the world joined hands and started a love train… wouldn't some people drown, like in the ocean?

… Mental speech

__

'…' Thought speech

"…" Normal speech

================================================

John couldn't help but smirk at the situation at hand. For one full month, he wouldn't have to hide sleeping with Marie. He could waltz into her room, stay for the full night, and walk out in broad daylight as people walked by the hallway. His smirk became even bigger as he thought about the Professor knowing about his late night visits. 

__

'Just you wait, Marie… once this month is through, you'll forget all about Ice-prick'

He opened the door to his room, finding an outraged Bobby rampaging in the room. 

" Hey Drake, you got PMS or something?" John asked, as Bobby continued to pace around the room. Bobby stopped to glare at the grinning Aussie, but he continued to look for something. "What are ya looking for, mate?"

"Nothing."

John's curiosity got the best of him as he sat on his bed. " You know, you're a bad liar."

Bobby sighed, looking at John he shook his head in anger. " If you must know, _Allerdyce_, I'm trying to find condoms."

John frowned as Bobby searched for the elusive box. " What would you need that for, mate?" John asked, knowing fully that Bobby would not be able to touch Rogue.

" Remember Kira? The girl who was in here yesterday?" Bobby asked, with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Since she's going to be bunking here for a month, I figured that she and I could do more than just sleep at night."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anger shot through him like a bullet. Tempted to rip off Bobby's head, John just stood and flipped the lid off his lighter, only to flip it back on. It was a habit of his to relieve tension.

" You're going to cheat on Rogue?" John asked, surprising Bobby with his question.

" What? Are you telling me that John, the playboy has lost his need to get a piece of ass now and then?" Bobby teased. " Or is it that you're just jealous that I got to Misty first?"

John mentally slapped himself for being out of character, but he quickly regained his cool. Chuckling slightly, he turned back to Bobby and shook his head.

" Nah, mate, I just never figured that a mama's boy like you would do that," John said lamely. " Besides, Misty's the kind of girl that'd be hard to shake off, if ya know what I mean."

Bobby bunched is eyebrows together, confused at John's comment. " N-no, I don't know what you mean."

John shrugged and walked out of the room, only to pop his head back in. " By the way, Bobby… I suggest you be careful. The Prof. was serious about him and Jean checking up on us."

=========================================================

Marie watched as Kitty packed a few of her things to take with her to her partner's room. She had a feeling that the room would be unbearable when John would move in. A part of her was excited that he would be there for a month, but another part of her was wary that the whole project would be awkward.

Her wristwatch beeped, telling her that it was almost midnight. 

__

'Time for my dip' she thought.

" Hey, Kit? Are you moving out right now?" Marie asked as she prepared her bag for her swim. Kitty stopped packing and looked at her.

" Well…I'm assuming that Professor Xavier meant for us to move tonight… and since it was all agreed upon…" Kitty started, " I guess, yeah… I'm moving out tonight."

Marie rolled her eyes as Kitty tried talking without adding the word "like" in a sentence, only to repeat the information over and over again.

"Kit, I think you should stick to your normal speech," Marie advised. " You're smart enough to pull it off."

Kitty smiled cheerfully. " Like, thanks… Oh, make sure you tell me any juicy details!"

Marie cocked her head to the side. " What?"

" Well, a month with St. John has **GOT** to have a few exciting moments, right?" Kitty commented and dragged her luggage down the hallway.

Marie shook her head and took her small duffel bag outside. Little did she know, John was standing right behind her with a grin on his face. As she turned around, she bumped into his chest, causing her to fall.

" Woah, careful there, luv," he said as he caught her.

Marie blushed and tried to regain her composure. "Um, thanks John." 

She waited for him to move, but he just stood there, grinning at her. Deciding to end the staring contest, she sidestepped around him, only to find that he blocked her path once more.

"What do you want, John?" she asked.

John took the bag from her hand and looked at her expectantly. She sighed, knowing what he was asking.

" I'm going to take a swim," she explained. " Can't very well do it in the morning, can I?"

"Ah, alright, I'll come with ya," John said. He dropped his bags next to the door and smiled at Marie. " Besides, wouldn't want you to drown in the dark."

Marie stood there, watching John walk towards the stairs with her mouth ajar. He turned around and grinned at her, making her blush again.

"Well? Are you coming, or do I have to carry you to the lake?"

Marie glared at his back and slowly followed the smirking prankster. _'One day, Johnny… I'm going to get even with you…'_

=================================================================

****

Author's Note: oh wow… months of waiting and that was all I could think of… ^^ I know its lame, but its going to be a foundation for the next chapter. I have it planned out this time so I won't take as long as last time… I hope I haven't lost you all yet….


	6. A Midnight Dip

****

Truth Will Set You Free

Author's Note: Wow. that was a long vacation. ^^ Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

================================================================

The lake was calm and pristine, beautiful in the morning, but just as gorgeous at night. The crickets were singing their love songs, and the birds were all asleep in their nests. Marie loved the outdoors and the feel of cool water running through her fingers. She dropped the towel, ignoring John's presence behind her. She slowly stepped into the cold water, shivering slightly as she went deeper into the lake. 

None but the Professor knew about her nightly visits to the lake. And since Logan had not returned from his trip, Marie did not have to worry about his over-protectiveness. Taking a deep breath, she dove into the water and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she emerged towards the surface, her wet skin reflecting the pale moonlight.

St. John watched as the woman of his dreams let go of all her worries, just swimming in the shining waters. He was itching to join her, but as he watched her float on her back, he decided to watch for a little longer. Underneath the moonlight, Marie looked more beautiful to him than anything. Her auburn hair seemed silver, and her lithe body swayed in the water. 

Taking off his shirt, he began to look around for a place to jump off. Seeing the perfect spot, he tried his best to silently reach his destination.

Marie heard the shuffling of footsteps. She opened her eyes and wondered where John had gone. _'Did he go back?'_ she wondered. Curious as to why she felt saddened by the thought, she padded towards shore.

Suddenly, there was a huge splash behind her. She turned around and looked for John in the dark. It was harder to see now that the moonlight had been covered by the clouds. Squinting, Marie tried to see where her 'roomie' was going to emerge.

"Looking for me?" 

Marie shivered as she felt John's finely chiseled body behind her. His warmth was radiating off his body, heating up her back. His breath was tickling her neck as he spoke. Feeling his arms around her waist, Marie made a move to create a distance between her and John, but he tightened his grip and pulled her closer. 

"How?" Marie choked out, willing herself not to cry. For months she had longed for human contact, skin-to-skin. But it was always the same, either they flinched or she did. 

John felt her tremble and began to rub her arms to keep them warm. Marie turned in his embrace, and tried to see his face. Suddenly, a swarm of fireflies began to dance on the lake. Marie's question was forgotten as they watched the glowing insects waltz about. 

"It's so beautiful," Marie whispered.

John nodded in agreement, " But not a beautiful as you."

If Marie had heard, she did not seem to do anything about it. John shook it off assuming Marie was too engrossed with the fireflies. But she did hear, and she loved every minute of the attention he was giving her. 

__

'I shouldn't be doing this' Marie thought, _'but it feels so right'_

===============================================

Meanwhile, back in the institute, Kira was wandering the hallways with her backpack. She just moved into the institute and was feeling very happy. She found a boy who had the same mutation as she did, and he was very willing to become her boyfriend. 

Her emerald eyes shone with determination. As she played with her dark locks, she found Bobby's room and entered. Bobby wasn't in yet, so she placed her bag on one of the empty beds and took the liberty of looking at his things. Seeing a photo on his dresser, she found Bobby standing with a pretty auburn-haired girl.

__

'It's that girl,' Kira thought bitterly, she turned the photo over and smiled cruelly, _'Well Miss Rogue, by next month, it will be **me** on that photo'_

Kira chuckled and began to unpack, waiting for Bobby to return, wondering why he was not there. Bobby was in the kitchen getting a midnight snack, thinking about the rumors about his girlfriend and his best friend. Apparently Rogue could touch John, and no one else could. Bobby wondered why fate was against him. He loved Rogue, he wanted nothing more than to spend his entire life with the girl, but a life with her without her touch was something he could not stand. 

Guilt ate at his heart as he replayed the conversation he had with St. John. He was disgusted at himself for even thinking of cheating on Rogue, but months of being deprived of contact could wear down anyone's 'love'. 

__

'Maybe its not even love?' Bobby wondered. Then, he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. _'I'll think of this tomorrow. it won't do me any good if too tired to think'_.

==============================================================================

****

Author's Note: It's very short.. Yes. I know. but it's still a work in progress. What happens next week? Logan, a.k.a. 'The Wolverine' returns! ^^ I can't wait to see how he's going to react to St. John and Bobby. DUN, DUN, DUN! 


	7. Logan's return

****

Truth Will Set You Free

Author's Note: AH! I had totally forgotten that I had to update this a long time ago! T-T I feel so guilty about making you guys wait for so long! Im so sorry! Here's the next chapter.

==========================================

Mondays were always busy. Everyone rushed to get things done. Even though they lived in their school, it seemed that habits were still alive and well. Marie stretched like a cat as she sat on her seat, waiting for Ms. Munroe to teach their history class

St. John eyed her movements, and couldn't help but grin. Since their midnight dip took longer than expected, he had carried her sleeping form to her room. Both of them had no more than a few hours of sleep. But St. John wasn't one to complain.

He opted to sit behind Marie, loving to watch her no matter what the situation. 

"Alright, class!" Ms. Munroe said suddenly, entering the classroom. "We have a very important project to finish. It will be worth 20% of you final mark."

St. John ignored the silver-haired woman, and continued to stare at Marie's back. She had been late to wake up, and her bathing suit was still on her. He could still feel the silky softness of her skin, and her intense gaze.

'I can't think of this now...' St. John thought, trying in vain to keep his thoughts clear. Sighing, he gave up, and went back to looking at Marie. Unknown to him, Marie could feel his eyes on her.

She felt uncomfortable sitting next to her boyfriend. Marie knew that something was changing between herself and the pyromaniac sitting behind her, but she denied any thoughts of the change being love.

Before Ms. Munroe could further explain the causes of world war I, the bell rang. Marie was thankful, for once, for the brash, high-pitched sound. She gathered her things in a hurry, and ran towards her room.

Before she could reach the stairs, however, she saw the silhouette of man that she thought would never return. Clasping the tags hanging on her neck, she dropped her books and ran towards the man with a huge smile on her face.

======================================================

Logan had been everywhere, searching for a grain of truth about his past. There were so many memories rushing through his mind, that it made him dizzy. Riding Cyclops' motorcycle, he relished in the wind blowing against his body. 

The animal in him loved the freedom of the outdoors, but the man in him was in need of the comforts of a warm bed. 

'Wonder how the kid is doing?' Logan asked himself. 

It was strange to have ties, but it was a strangeness that Logan kind of liked. It was nice to have someone waiting for him. To have a place he could call home... even if it was just a temporary home. 

Logan thought of Marie as a sister he never had. She was too old to be his kid, and quite frankly, he couldn't take it if she called him 'dad'. It brought a smile to his face just thinking about the auburn-haired girl. 

He reached New York in record time, and grinned at himself, knowing Marie would be surprised to find him home.

Before he reached the doors, it opened, as if by magic. Knowing it was Xavier's work, Logan shook his head, and stood before the door, waiting for a mental welcome... to find a physical welcome instead.

Marie ran towards him, giving him a huge hug. She grinned at him impishly, waiting for him to speak.

"Miss me?" Logan teased. 

Marie shook her head. "Nah," she joked, then took his arm in hers, forgetting her books on the floor. "Come on! I got so many things to tell you!"

Logan noticed that she still had gloves on, as well as long sleeves. He growled lightly, wondering why Marie wasn't getting the 'help' that Xavier had promised her. 

Sensing his anger, Marie stopped pulling at him, and glanced at him with a worried expression. "Somethin' wrong?" she asked, her southern drawl surfacing with her worry.

Logan shook his head, trying to calm his nerves. *I need to talk to you, Chuck* Logan projected throughout the school, knowing the telepath would surely hear him. Turning back to Marie, he smiled. "It's nothing. I just had a long ride from Saskatchewan."

=================================================================

Marie couldn't contain her happiness. Her big 'brother' had returned, and he was going to stay. Nothing could burst her bubble. Even the flinches didn't bother her- for now. Logan was back, and Marie could now be herself, even without her gloves.

The thought of human touch made her think of St. John. What would Logan think about their situation... and what would Logan think about her dating Bobby? All of a sudden, her happy mood seemed to damped a bit.

In her state of thought, she didn't realize that St. John had entered the room. Nor did she realize that he was changing- in her presence, until he greeted her.

"Oh, hey Marie. Didn't see you there," he said, blushing a little at his state of dress.

Marie looked up, and diverted her gaze to the book on the desk. "John! How long were you there?" she asked, her face burning with embarassment for both him and herself.

St. John smirked, his embarassment long forgotten, replaced by arrogance. He knew he looked good. He had trained himself to catch women's attention, and he knew that it was a tactic that usually worked.

"Oh, not long," St. John teased, walking towards her, loving the nervous expression on her face. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"Our project," she replied. 

St. John smiled, and took off Marie's gloves. He had made up his mind and decided to go for it. 'She may be the only good thing in my life, and I'm not about to let ice-prick take her'. He placed her hand in his, loving the feel of her soft skin.

Marie was tearing up, she knew she shouldn't even have let him take off her leather gloves, but it had been so long since she had contact.

"I love how that sounds, sheila," St. John said. "Ours"

Marie could feel her heart beating erratically, and wondered why Bobby never made her feel that way. She knew St. John was attractive. He was the first one she had paid more attention to the first time she had arrived in the institute. Ever since she was a child, she was fascinated by fire...

'But you always get burned...' she thought.

Their faces were inching towards each other, but a knock interrupted their moment. Marie stood to open the door, and St. John sighed in frustration. Opening the door, Marie found Bobby smiling at her, then his smile turned into a scowl seeing St. John without his shirt on.

"Is he bothering you?" Bobby asked, thinking St. John had been forcing Marie to do something she would not have liked. 

Marie shook her head, and invited him in. Bobby sat down on Marie's bed, and watched as she sat down on her desk to read a book. 

"John, do you mind?" Bobby snapped, seeing St. John leaning on a cabinet, watching his girlfriend. "I kind of need to talk to Marie."

St. John grinned. "Nah, I don't mind, mate. Go right ahead."

Bobby sighed, " I meant, leave."

"Oh! Sure thing," St. John replied, angering Bobby even more. "I'll see you later, luv." 

Marie blushed, hoping Bobby wouldn't see her. It wouldn't do their relationship any good if she was attracted to someone else...

"Rogue,"Bobby started, turning her chair around, to see her face. She placed her book down, and gave him her full attention. "You know I love you, right?"

Marie nodded hesitantly. "Yes... why?"

"I just don't want you to think that I'm doing anything with Misty," he lied, hoping that she would accept his explanation. Taking her gloved hand in his, he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I love you more than life itself, and I would hate it if we broke up..."

Marie smiled, and took her scarf. Placing it over his lips, she gave him a chaste kiss. 

"Don't worry, Bobby. I know you love me, and I'm not afraid of that girl taking you away," she said softly. 'I'm just not sure if I can keep myself from Johnny....' she thought sadly. 

============================================================================

**Author's Note: gasp!!! ^^ don't worry, its a ryro. Something's bound to happen soon. Which would you like to happen first? 1) A Logan scene or 2) A Kira (Misty) Scene? your choice. **


	8. Tonight's Plans and Tomorrow's Challenge

****

Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry for the long wait. Just so you know, I got a very good suggestion for this chappie... why not both? So both it is. Just so you know, there isn't very much Johnny-Marie goodness in this chapter, but in the next one there is**

Still looking for my butt-kicker reviewer. ^^ If you want to constantly remind me to update until I actually update, please, be my guest. I keep forgetting which fics I need to desperately update, so ya. 

=================================================

Logan fumed at the mutant-haven. 'Some haven' he thought angrily, recalling the attire his 'sister' was wearing. As much as Logan hated to admit, he believed that Xavier could help Marie. He had left her alone in the institute in order for her to receive some kind of control. 

He knew Xavier would be in his office, but he didn't know if the man had company, but then again... he didn't care.

He stormed into the office with two subjects in mind: Marie, and the base in Alkali lake. Logan didn't even know why he decided to follow the man's lead. The way he worded it was too ambiguous. As if he was going to find his past... which was true... he found his past. He found an abandoned base which he had escaped from.

"Logan, I can explain..."

With eyes flashing with anger, Logan growled and sat on the chair facing the telepath's desk.

"You better," he replied, crossing his arms impatiently. "You already know the question, Chuck. I need answers, and I want them now."

"You know my friend, patience is a virtue," Xavier replied. His blue eyes shone with mirth, despite the situation concerning mutants and homo sapiens.

"Don't feed me that crap," Logan snarled. "I saw Marie. I've been gone longer than I expected, and she's not any better than when I left her!"

"I beg to differ," Xavier retorted, wheeling himself out from behind the desk to face the feral mutant in his office. "Marie now has friends."

Logan growled once more, and stood up, nearly knocking down the desk. He faced Xavier, his face contorted in an outraged expression.

"As much as I appreciate you giving her friends,"Logan started. "I expected her to be comfortable with her powers... with at least a sliver of control! But all I see is a little girl being forced to wear layers of clothing just to make other comfortable!"

Xavier smiled at Logan's concern towards the girl. He knew that the feral man would react the way he did, but he decided to prolong the news... knowing Logan would probably tear the boy apart.

"Marie has gained control, Logan," Xavier said. "But only because of a boy... now you have to promise me that you will not harm him until she has complete control of her powers."

Logan looked at him strangely. "A boy? The kid's got a boyfriend?"

"Well yes, Mr. Drake," Xavier replied. "But he's not the one that can touch her."

Logan's eyes grew wide as his words sunk in. There was someone... a **boy** capable of touching his little sister. He grew quiet, and was surprised that he wasn't as disturbed by the infomation as he should be.

"Who is it?" he asked, hoping it wasn't Cyclops, because then, he really **Would** be angry.

"I think you should as her yourself."

Sighing, Logan faced the smirking telepath. "You know, for once, you could actually give me a straight answer"

Xavier smiled. "Where's the challenge in that?"

============================================================================

Kira looked around the hallways, and smirked when she found no one near her temporary bedroom. Leaving Bobby's room, she started to search for the blue-eyed boy, hoping she would have the opportunity to continue what had been rudely interrupted by his roomate a few nights ago.

"Hey there!"

Kira turned around and smiled sweetly at the group of girls walking towards her. Her expression wavered a bit when she noticed one of the girls was the white streaked woman she saw on Bobby's photo.

'So that's her...' she thought emotionlessly. Looking at Marie, Kira concluded that there was nothing remotely special about her. ' She's just an ordinary girl... what could Bobby see in her?'

"I'm Kitty, that's Jubilee, and that quiet girl there is our best friend, Rogue!" exclaimed an entusiastic brunette. Kira thought that she looked like an overly-hyped up valley-girl.

"Hi, I'm Kira," she replied, shaking every girl's hand. When she got to Rogue, she realized that the girl didn't shake her hand. 'Does she know?'

"Don't feel offended," Rogue said sadly. " I'm just cautious... my mutation doesn't allow for me to have skin contact with people."

"Oh," was all Kira said. ' Bobby definitely didn't want her for sex.' she thought cruelly. 

From the corner of her eyes, Kira found Bobby laughing with his roomate. It seemed Rogue saw him as well, as she walked towards their table. Kira was about to follow when Kitty grabbed her arm, and smiled.

"Like, Don't worry about Rogue. We may be her best friends, but she also considers St. John and Bobby her boy best friends!" Kitty explained.

"Well, that and Bobby's her boyfriend," the asian behind her added. She began to look at her fingernails as they glowed. "I can't wait until tonight!"

Forgetting Bobby for one second, Kira decided to get a few gossip time in. 

"What's happening tonight?" she asked.

"Well, Jubilee here can shoot fireworks, and since tomorrow is a holiday, the Professor gave her permission to hold a show tonight," Kitty replied.

"Yup! Two hours!" Jubilee exclaimed. "It's going to be the most romantic thing I've ever done... plus it gives me the opportunity to use my powers for fun instead of just for fighting..."

Kira knew that Jubilee was still talking, but her mind began to rush with ideas. She was going to make her move on Bobby tonight, and nothing was going to stop her. Tonight would be the night that Ms. Rogue will lose her boyfriend... and when Misty would gain him.

'Oh this is delicious!'

================================================================================

**Author's Note: Like it? No? Short?... I know... ^^ I'm making the next one longer though... becuase its going to be sooooooo scandalous! ** **TBC **


	9. The Birdie and The Rejection

****

Truth Will Set You Free

Author's Note: Cautiously walks out of the room Er... hello? Ducks at the various sharp objects being thrown at her way Gomen na sai! Please accept this humble apology! No excuse can justify my absence from writing. But I'll give it a shot anyway.

I was... er... busy with other things... ( namely a vb group project... I was so psyched! We made this RPG and I made the graphics... I am so totally happy) I'm studying exams. 

But please, please, please don't hate me! Please don't LEAVE! vv I seriously need that butt-kicking reviewer...

Random Comment: take five dimes, and arrange them in a circle ( or as round-like you can make them) then make an alternating heads-tails pattern. Now, are you getting frustrated yet?

=================================================

John could not believe his luck. For two hours, he would have to sit on the grass with a heavy heart, watching as another man held his Marie. Just thinking of what was to come left him with a dull pain inside.

He sighed, and propped his elbows on the cafeteria table. Had anyone been paying attention to the pyromaniac, they would have noticed the dark look in his eyes as he watched his so-called 'best friend' and the woman in his arms.

Marie smiled as Bobby fed her a strawberry, being careful not to touch her exposed skin.

John sneered. ' He can't even touch her. What life is that for _her_?' he wondered. ' Could she survive living with a man she can never touch?'

Immediately, his subconscious provided an answer for the seething teen.

****

No

Marie would need touch for comfort, she would never survive now that she had felt skin contact once more, without having to have total control of her powers... She had someone she could fall back on...

That thought made John stop. Did he truly love Marie so much to accept being second in her heart? Again, that painful feeling surfaced, and once more, his subconscious gave him a reply which made it sound like a broken record.

****

No

' I want her to love me like I love her...' John thought sadly. He looked back to the couple sitting across from him. ' I can't stand this.'

He angrily stood from his seat, and left the cafeteria, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him with pure interest.

Kira smiled maliciously, a plan brewing in her head. Hatred coursed through her veins as she watched Bobby twirl a strand of Marie's auburn hair. She narrowed her eyes at the Southern belle, growling as she heard her laugh.

' Enjoy it while you can, **Ms. Rogue**, because by this time tomorrow... you will no longer have Bobby tied around your finger!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan sat outside the mansion, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette. He knew it was a bad habit, but with his healing ability, he knew it wouldn't harm him. It was one of the good sides to his mutation. He would always heal. It was like he was immortal.

It often made him wonder how old he truly was.

For all he knew, he could be twice Xavier's age. Maybe even more.

His thoughts drifted from himself to a certain ward he had acquired. Logan didn't know why he had taken her in, but he was glad that he did.

Ever since Marie, he seemed more in touch with his humanity. He was no longer the feral Wolverine. He noticed that she still wore the tags that he had given her. It was his promise to protect and be there for her, and it would continue to be until her dying days.

It disturbed him to learn more about her mutation. If he had been there, she would probably be able to touch him as well... but that was the sad thing, he wasn't. Taking a sip of his beer, he watched the school as they went about their way.

Before long, the doors slammed angrily, and Logan wondered who among the students it would be. He sniffed the air, and found the scent of lighter fluid. He frowned, wondering why the kid would smell like lighter fluid, but not of actual smokes.

"Girl trouble?" Logan asked, knowing whoever it was would hear him.

A boy no older than Marie came into his line of sight. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes. The boy was nearly as tall as Wolverine, but the lack of muscles indicated that he was not exactly an adult yet.

"Nah," he replied, sitting on the bench beside him. He took out a silver lighter and began to flick it on and off. "jus' mad at the world, I guess."

Logan smirked, liking the kid's attitude. He was laid back, which reminded him of himself. "What's your name, kid?"

"John" the boy replied, and extended his hand. Logan shook it, and nodded.

"Wolverine."

John's eyes widened. "No way, mate! You're Marie's 'brother-figure'?"

Logan cocked his eyebrow with interest. "You know Marie?"

"Yeah, she's dating the Ice-prick," John muttered under his breath.

Logan sensed the change of mood in the boy, and realized that he must be the boy that Xavier had told him about. The one that could touch Marie.

"You're that kid aren't ya?" he asked gruffly. "The one who can touch her?"

John didn't know how to respond, so kept silent. Logan smirked, liking the boy even more. He held respect for anyone who knew when to shut up.

"How'd you do it?" Logan asked.

John shrugged. "Don't really know, mate. It was like I knew that she needed me..." he started, staring off into the distance. "She was having another nightmare... and I spent the night without her knowledge. Then after that, it was like I couldn't sleep if she wasn't there beside me."

Logan growled, and stood. "Listen kid, I'm not gonna lie to ya," he said, throwing away his cigarette. "I like ya, but if you do anything to hurt Marie... I won't hesitate to snap you like a twig."

John narrowed his eyes, and stood up, making eye contact with the feral man. "I would never do anything to hurt her. But if I do, I'll even help you."

With that, he began to walk away, but not before he could add something in. "Besides, its not me you should worry about, its Bobby."

Logan watched as John went back inside the mansion. He smiled, feeling a bit better about Marie's situation. 'At least I don't have to chase after the guy when it comes time for me to kill him.'

================================================================================

Kira waited by the stairs, knowing John would have to walk by. She smiled as she saw the Aussie nearing her position. She rubbed her palms together and blew on one of them. Tiny white particles began to float around the room, freezing anything and everything it came in contact with.

John shivered slightly as the temperature began to drop below zero. Kira knew the boy's mutation concerned heat, so she made sure to create an environment cold enough to get the boy's attention.

As he walked, he noticed that his breath was creating a fog.

'This isn't right...' he thought, as he stopped walking. He looked around, and saw everything around him encased in a thick layer of ice. Bobby was in the cafeteria with Marie, so that only left one other person with that ability.

"Misty."

The raven-haired Brit revealed herself. Her piercing blue eyes shone with malice, her skin was pale, as if she never had a chance to see the sun.

"Johnny."

John narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Pyro," he corrected.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Apologies."

"Apology not accepted," John replied, crossing his arms. He flicked on his lighter, and made a large fireball that began to raise the temperature. Fire always won against ice, especially when he was in control.

Kira frowned, lacking the control to drop the temperature once more. She accepted defeat, and let John heat the room back to its original temperature.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"You want Rogue," she replied cooly. "I want Bobby. Let's team up."

John stared at the girl incredulously. Did that ice-queen really think that he would stoop that low? "No."

Kira stepped back in surprise. "Wh-what? I thought you liked her?"

John smirked. "I love her. But I'm not about to stoop that low to get her." With that, he pushed past the girl towards his temporary room.

She watched as the boy calmly walked away. "No matter... the plan is still on..." she said out loud.

She sashayed down the stairs, not knowing that she was not as alone in the hallway as she had originally thought. A pair of angry cerulean eyes watched with hatred.

'I've got to warn Rogue before anything happens!'

================================================================

John laid in Kitty's bed, devoid of any girlie things. He had moved in right after she had, and he took the opportunity to make himself feel more at home. His posters were on the wall, and his bedding, and pillows replaced the perfume-scented ones that Kitty had forgotten to take with her.

He took a deep breath, loving the scent of Marie's shampoo. He sat up, and turned on the stereo.

**My everything  
I only imagine you in every way  
I only think of you, all night and all day  
I only want you when I'm awake and when I'm sleep  
You don't mean a thing cause you mean everything to me, oh ho**

John sat back on his bed, and watched the ceiling. He loved music, any type of music. In fact, before he had run away from his family, he had the perfect system. His computer was equipt with the software and the synthesizer, and he made music day in and day out. Whenever he was in school, he had his trusty guitar to fall back on.

**I'm your shelter in the rain (yeah)  
I take away the pain  
Never have to hurt again (oh-ho, ohhh)  
Wanna be your love supreme  
Without you I'm not complete (no)  
Your my everything (and I just want you to know)  
**

He had to admit that they weren't that bad, and the lyrics were so close to home. He began to move his head to the beat, and closed his eyes.

**I breathe you girl  
I eat you girl  
I need you girl, uh huh (uh huh)  
I speak you girl  
I dream you girl  
To be my world  
Your my everything  
**

**I never die for you  
I rather live to love you  
You could take my arm  
I'll still find ways to touch you  
You could take my leg  
I still run to your rescue  
I love you, I really do  
And I**

John couldn't help but sing along. After a few verses, he had commited the words to memory. He pictured Marie by his side, and he gave a small smile.

**I breathe you girl   
I eat you girl  
I need you girl, uh huh (uh huh)  
I speak you girl  
I dream you girl  
To be my world  
Your my everything**

John turned the volume down, as he heard footsteps pass by the room. Taking out a book, he began to look busy. He was about to turn the stereo off all together, but he heard the next verse, and he froze.

**You need someone to call on (call on me)  
You know I'm not far away (I'm right there)  
So whenever, where ever, whatever you need  
Girl all I can say...**

He turned off the radio and sang the last verse himself.

**Everything, you are, my everything  
Everything, I need you, everything  
Everything, you are, my everything  
Everything, you are my everything**

=============================================================================

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the long wait... hope you liked it... a little soon-to-be-father-in-law/soon-to-be-son-in-law talk. I don't own the lyrics by the way, its from 'NEXT called My Everything'**

If you want the full lyrics:

I'm your shelter in the rain (yeah)  
I take away the pain  
  
Never have to hurt again (oh-ho, ohhh)  
Wanna be your love supreme  
Without you I'm not complete (no)  
Your my everything (and I just want you to know)  
  
I breathe you girl   
I eat you girl  
I need you girl, uh huh (uh huh)  
I speak you girl  
I dream you girl  
To be my world  
Your my everything  
  
I never die for you  
I rather live to love you  
You could take my arm  
I'll still find ways to touch you  
You could take my leg  
I still run to your rescue  
I love you, I really do  
And I  
  
I'm your shelter in the rain (yeah)  
I take away the pain (ohh)  
Never have to hurt again (you won't have to hurt again, no, no)  
Wanna be your love supreme (love supreme)  
Without you I'm not complete   
Your my everything  
  
I breathe you girl   
I eat you girl  
I need you girl, uh huh (uh huh)  
I speak you girl  
I dream you girl  
To be my world  
Your my everything  
  
I breathe you girl   
I eat you girl  
I need you girl, uh huh (uh huh)  
I speak you girl  
I dream you girl  
To be my world  
Your my everything  
  
You need someone to call on (call on me)  
You know I'm not far away (I'm right there)  
So whenever, where ever, whatever you need  
Girl all I can say  
  
I breathe you girl   
I eat you girl  
I need you girl, uh huh (uh huh)  
I speak you girl  
I dream you girl  
To be my world  
Your my everything  
  
I breathe you girl   
I eat you girl  
I need you girl, uh huh (uh huh)  
I speak you girl  
I dream you girl  
To be my world  
Your my everything  
  
Everything, you are, my everything  
Everything, I need you, everything  
Everything, you are, my everything  
Everything, you are my everything  



	10. The beans are spilt and New alliances ar...

****

Truth Will Set You Free

Author's Note: I'm glad most of you liked my story. I must admit, I hadn't even thought of adding Misty in here... it was originally to be like a Logan/Marie/Johnny, but I opted against it.

Anyway, my first exam is on the 17th and the last will be on the 21st. I think my parents have something planned during summer vacation, but hopefully I can update faster after Exams are over.

Enjoy

=================================================

James Arthur Madrox had been one of the younger students in the Xavier Institute. Having no control over his mutation, he and Marie had gotten along relatively well. She had always treated him like family, and gave him special treatment. Although she hadn't been around for very long, he loved her like she was the sister he never had.

Codenamed Mutlitple, he had the ability to clone himself, but at times his powers proved to be quite a hassle. Especially during car rides. Ever bump would create another set of clones.

Which was why Marie was often the one who would take him places. He appreciated everything that she did for him. And now it was his turn to return the favor.

He had overheard something incredible in the hallways.

Misty was planning on breaking up Marie and Bobby. Jamie wasn't too fond of the 'Iceman', having previously known about his affairs with Jubilee. Jamie was young, yes, but that didn't mean he was naive about what was going on around the school.

Jubilee and Bobby had been in a sexual relationship before Marie had ever arrived in the Institute. But something had happened. Jubilee moved onto the new Russian recruit, and Bobby pursued the 'untouchable'.

After Ellis Island, however, Bobby seemed to get more and more stressed. Without his girlfriend knowing, he would sneak into Jubilee's room and have a quick one. Piotr and Marie had no clue what had been going on.

Jamie knew about St. John as well. In fact, he was glad that there was someone able to touch his 'big sister'. He had been sad and angry at first, but then he realized that St. John would be good for her.

Underneath the player facade, St. John was a decent guy. He had always treated Jamie better than anyone, with the exception of Marie, ever did. But it confused Jamie. Why wouldn't St. John tell Marie about Bobby?

Shaking his head, he continued on towards the field, hoping to find Marie before Misty decided to go ahead with her plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny felt uneasy, as if his instincts knew that something bad was about to happen. He closed his eyes and replayed the scene that had just occurred between him and the British recruit.

Everything seemed fine. There was nothing that slipped.

But as he recalled the conversation, he realized that he never bothered to check if the hallways were empty. He had just assumed that they were alone. But having been in the Institute for nearly three years, he knew that there was always someone there.

'Bloody 'ell!' he thought.

He abruptly got up on his feet, and began to run. His instincts were never wrong. And if his guess was correct, Jamie must be halfway towards Marie by now.

His gaze shifted from left to right. Everyone was out. 'Great, how am I supposed to find him now?' He wondered. Jubilee was near the lake where he and Marie had shared an intimate moment. He could still remember the feel of her bare skin against his.

Everything had gone down after that. Marie didn't act normally. 'What? Y' thought that she'd just run t' ya, and give ya a big kiss?!'.

He began to walk towards the crowd, hoping to find Marie in the process. Suddenly, before Jubilee could even let one of her fireworks loose, he heard a loud crack that echoed in the night.

The chattering had ceased, and all attention was focused on a couple: Bobby and Marie.

He saw her standing over him, with fists clenched on her sides, and tears flowing down her pale cheeks. Bobby was looking at her, with a stunned expression, his face red on the spot where she had slapped him.

"How could you?!"

St. John sighed, and shook his head. 'Too late'.

He spotted Jamie, who was behind her, with an angry look on his face as well. He had been right. The boy had overheard his speech, and now he had to talk to him, before he told Marie anything else.

"Ma-"

Marie cut him off. "Don't you dare! Ya lost th' rahgt ta call me bah mah name!" St. John winced, she was very mad at the moment. Her accent was clear, which usually indicated the intensity of her emotions.

"Rogue, I didn't mean to hurt you," Bobby said, his eyes pleading with her. "I swear, I wasn't going to continue it..."

Marie's emerald eyes flared with anger, taking Johnny's breath away. She looked so alive, so dangerous.

"When were ya gonna tell me about this?" she asked through clenched teeth. "When I found th' weddin' invites?!"

Jubilee began to look worried, and started the fireworks despite the couple bickering in the crowd. Their audience seemed to like the distraction, and forgot about the couple. Marie had began to walk back towards the Institute, and Bobby was right behind her.

St. John took the situation to his advantage, and pulled Jamie away from the crowd. When they were far enough, St. John turned to Jamie, who was looking at him with confusion written clear in his eyes.

"If you liked her so much, why didn't you tell her?" Jamie asked, a bit angry at the pyromaniac. "I mean, you said so yourself, that you loved her!"

St. John sighed. "I do! But kid, you gotta know _when_ to tell people!" He sat on one of the boulders nearby, and looked at Jamie seriously. "As much as you thought you helped, Jamie, you didn't. Marie doesn't know about Bobby's past. She'll forgive him. It would have been better if you let her find out herself."

Jamie shook his head. "Wouldn't that make it worse?"

"Marie's the type of girl who's stubborn," St. John explained. "She trusts you, so she believed you... but me? She'd think I was joking."

"So, when would it have been better to tell her?" Jamie asked, understanding part of his logic.

"I must admit that you humiliated Bobby good," St. John replied, "But it would have been better to tell her when she was in someplace private... at least she could have enjoyed the fireworks."

"Oh." Jamie couldn't say anything else. He felt guilty for ruining Marie's night. St. John seemed to feel his change in mood and decided to cheer him up.

"Hey, at least she knows now... I don't think she would have liked the fireworks anyway," St. John said.

Jamie cocked his head slightly, wondering what St. John meant. Johnny laughed at his expression.

"Jubilee's fireworks don't always end up where she wants them to land."

As if on cue, they heard a few shrieks in the direction they had left. Jamie smiled brightly, and joined in Johnny's laughter.

"Thanks," he said.

Johnny smiled, and ruffled the boy's hair. "No problem, kid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody brat!"

Kira screamed in her room as the fireworks continued. Her plans had been ruined. She knew that Bobby would now be cautious about her, now that his girlfriend was mad at him.

Sure, getting Rogue mad at Bobby was her intent, but she hadn't anticipated that Bobby would continue pining for the over-dressed Southerner.

"Problem, luv?"

Kira turned towards the voice, and scowled at the smirking Aussie by her door. She made her way towards her door, and tried to look as intimidating as she could. Unfortunately, due to their height difference, she managed to look pathetic.

"I don't have time for your childishness," she said haughtily. "I know you were behind that fiasco, and I'm warning you, **Pyro**."

"I don't care who gets in my way," she spat. "I **will** get Bobby, and neither you nor that overdressed whore can stop me!"

St. John's eyes narrowed, making him look even more dangerous. Kira began to fear the look in the the Aussie's emerald eyes, but she was determined to stand her ground.

"Rogue is ten times the woman you will **never** be, and I suggest you stay away from her," he threatened in a low voice. He had a dark look in his eyes, making Misty know that he was serious about his threats.

With that, he turned, and left the shaking girl to herself. She tried to calm her nerves, and glared defiantly at the spot John had previously occupied.

Despite her obvious fear, she decided to continue her plans.

'I don't care...' she thought angrily. "I've come so far just to give up!"

Unfortunately for her, Jamie had once again, overheard their conversation. Only this time, he had permission from St. John. No matter how much John despised the idea of Jamie spying for him, he had no choice but to agree. Jamie cared for Marie too much to just let her be hurt.

'Don't worry, Marie," Jamie thought. 'Once this whole thing is over, you won't have to feel the pain of being hurt ever again!'

====================================================

****

Author's Note: Long? Short? Doesn't really matter, what DOES matter however, is your feedback. How was it? Do you like the recent addition to the drama?

Jamie is here, Pyro's more protective. Logan wasn't here though... don't worry he'll be there in the next chapter. Misty's a b isn't she? That as the intent. As for Bobby... sorry all you Bobby lovers... I just can't believe that a guy is THAT perfect. I mean, seriously.

Even John has some flaws! He's dangerous! lol. REVIEW!

TBC


End file.
